


give and take

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Finally, I Tried, Lap Sex, M/M, a tiny blow job, and, do not expect too much tho, something that's not really worth being called 'spanking', that's a legit tag I'm surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is always glad to give Levi what he wants, and it never ceases to amaze him to find out what exactly that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give and take

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here, but... I cheated okay
> 
> Day 14: 'Spanking'

It's an impulse that makes Erwin look up from his desk, hand stilling and he's surprised when a moment passes without the door opening. It's late already for sure, the sun long gone, but Erwin's candles are still flickering and the papers on his desk still want to be worked. It's been like this for days, weeks maybe, the next expedition beyond the walls not far in the future. There are so many things to think about, to take care of and Erwin just doesn't find a single minute to relax. Well, almost.

Usually, Levi shows up around this time, somewhere close to midnight with two steaming cups of tea to give Erwin a hand. They talk about important things, decisions and orders Levi can pass on so Erwin doesn't have to worry about that too. It's charming in a way and sometimes Erwin takes a few minutes to just talk. Levi has the habit of sneaking casual topics into their conversations and Erwin always falls for it. Maybe he wants to. Today however, Levi is not here and with a deep furrow on his brow, Erwin wonders where he is.

Of course, he doesn't always know where Levi is, neither does he feel the need to and maybe the man just grew tired of keeping Erwin company so late at night. It's a strangely sad thought, but Erwin knows he has to live with it. Just when he casts his eyes back down to the desk however, he hears the distinct knock on his door, the hinges creaking seconds later and with that, Levi is suddenly there. Erwin still wonders at times, why the small man even bothers to knock, but in the end he just offers a small smile, somewhat relieved Levi showed up after all. But, something that doesn't slip Erwin's attention is, that Levi strides into the room without his usual treat, his hands empty when he closes the door. The lock clicks and Erwin wonders if he has something important to tell him.

"Erwin," Levi says, standing in front of the desk quicker than Erwin can follow. He has to cock his head back a little to look at Levi, the hand around his quill relaxing when he waits for whatever Levi has to say.

"Let's fuck."

The words hit Erwin with surprise and for a moment, all he can do is stare. Levi looks no different than usual, aside from the fact that he's dressed more casually today, no gear tangled around his body. His appearance doesn't seem to fit what he just said at all.

"Excuse me?" Erwin eventually manages, seriously wondering if he heard Levi wrong, but a second later, he's _proven wrong_. Levi reaches out, taking the quill from Erwin's grasp to set it down on the desk and then he moves his small body so gracefully that Erwin fails to comprehend how the man suddenly landed on his lap.

"I said let's fuck," Levi repeats, unimpressed by Erwin's obvious surprise. "It's been forever."

His hands are on Erwin immediately, belts clicking when Levi works on the gear. Just when the first button of Erwin's shirt loosens, does he find the mind to react, hands moving to grab Levi's by his wrists. He doesn't say a word and neither does Levi, but he looks up, the sudden change in his expression warming Erwin's body. Levi looks at little pissed, to be honest, in the way he looks at Erwin when he doesn't get what his problem is, but beneath that, Erwin sees hunger flickering in his eyes and he realises, yes, it's been forever.

Using the wrists he still has in his grip, Erwin pulls Levi closer, tilting his head so he can kiss him and Levi doesn't need a second to catch on, their lips touching like they were meant to be. The position seems a little awkward now, with their lips latching, so Erwin lets go of Levi's wrists, moving his hands to the mans back instead to hold him steady on his lap. Levi's arms drop unimpressed, curling around Erwin's neck and with it Erwin forget all the work he still has to do.

When their lips part, Levi growls, something deep and hungry that sends a shiver up Erwin's spine and he tilts his head back when Levi's lips meet his neck. He kisses and sucks, but not hard enough to leave marks, rather sliding down over Erwin's lap to the ground while he unbuttons the rest of his shirt, lips following his quick hands.

Erwin didn't even notice that he got hard already, just realises when he feels Levi's hand cupping his erection through his trousers and he groans when Levi's teeth scrape over his abdomen. The smaller man is now somehow squished between where Erwin sits on his chair and the desk, hands moving to Erwin's tights now that Erwin's shirt and gear are loose.

"Levi..."

Erwin swallows to the way his voice sounds thick and a little breathless, the sudden arousal when he has Levi like this unimaginable. Levi seems to be aware, a smirk curling his lips when he leans closer to where Erwin's erection sits, only glancing up through thick lashes.

"Don't tell me you want to stop," he mocks, palm brushing over Erwin's bulge, the pressure making Erwin groan. Erwin shakes his head, wanting anything but that, though he brings a hand to Levi's hair, holding him back from doing what seems so obvious.

"Just go a little slower."

"Why?" Levi chuckles, the dark sound forcing the hand in his hair to shake, his expression nothing but lewd when he cocks his head back. Erwin's hand moves with him just because it seems so perfect. The movement is stopped when Erwin's knuckles hit the desk and it only takes a second before the chair scrapes over the floor, providing Levi with more space, though Erwin doubts he'd need it.

Levi's question remains unanswered and Erwin doesn't hold him back now when he moves against his hand, head dropping into Erwin's lap where Levi's lips find the bulge in Erwin's trousers. Erwin shivers with it, shivers even more when Levi makes quick work of his belt, unbuttoning the trousers to pull his cock out and doesn't waste a second before he presses his lips to the hard flesh.

" _Fuck Levi_." 

Erwin can't hold it back when Levi goes down on his cock without a warning, not even stroking it, just swallowing the tip like he was waiting for it the whole day. The pleasure is incredible when Levi starts working his tongue around the head, the warmth of his mouth wrapping Erwin up without a problem. Erwin moans, a hand curling into Levi's hair to keep him there because it just feels to good and Levi doesn't seem to plan on disagreeing, only moving to bob his head up and down, the firm hand on the base rubbing. He knows exactly where to touch, how to suck and Erwin feels mad with pleasure in no time, the fact that they didn't do anything for weeks probably not helping. Just when he feels like he might get close to an orgasm however, Levi pulls off despite the hand in his hair, breathing heavy when his gaze finds Erwin's. He licks his lips in the most lecherous way Erwin can imagine and he shivers with it, pulling at Levi's hair only to be able to kiss those maddeningly sinful lips.

Levi obliges easily, rising just enough to crawl back on Erwin's lap, grinding himself against Erwin's revealed erection when their lips meet. Erwin groans into the kiss and it's suddenly very hard to breathe, but he manages, holding Levi for a moment to ride the feeling out. Levi on the other hand, isn't that patient, his body moving steadily to provide Erwin with enough friction to moan and groan into the kiss over and over again. When he finally can't stand it any longer, he lets his hands fall to Levi's ass, squeezing the clothed flesh hard before he break the kiss.

"Levi," he gasps out, the man twitching when Erwin's digs his thumbs into the flesh of his ass. "Undress."

It's an order and if Levi hadn't been the one to start, Erwin would feel bad about it. Now however, he can't really care and Levi definitely doesn't seem to mind, his eyes sparkling when he stands up only to undress himself in front of Erwin. His clothes land on Erwin's desk, not exactly neatly folded like usually, but definitely not messy, though Erwin is way too busy taking Levi's sight in as to care about something like that. He really can't comprehend how he managed to live without it for so long, Levi's sheer beauty making Erwin's cock twitch when he knows all too well for what he's taking his clothes off.

Once completely naked Levi keeps standing between Erwin and his desk, almost like he wants to present himself, or maybe he's just waiting for Erwin to tell him what to do. Either way, Erwin has no intention of letting Levi stand like this for long, no matter how beautiful the sight is. He nods towards the desk, the lowest drawer hopefully going to provide them with something useful.

"Get the oil."

It's another order again, but this time, Levi doesn't act on it. Instead, he smirks.

"No need," he purrs and then he's moving with the distinctive grace that makes Erwin's blood boil, positioning himself back on his lap. Erwin opens his mouth to object, but Levi is faster than his tongue, already kissing him again. Erwin succumbs for the moment, breathing in the sigh Levi huffs against his lips, hands finding his naked body. Levi feels wonderful under Erwin's touch hard and soft in his own way and Erwin could spend hours admiring him like this, but once again, Levi's impatience interrupts. He pulls away from Erwin's lips, leaning to the side just a tad to grab Erwin's hand and bring it to his mouth. Erwin parts his lips to finally say something, but Levi's tongue running over his palm just makes him gasp quietly. He watches how Levi admires his hand with his tongue, the soft flesh warm and wet and Erwin's eyes fall heavy, more arousal pooling in his stomach.

"Levi..."

" _Hmm_." Levi smirks, tongue lapping, tracing the length of Erwin's middle finger. He circles the tip quickly, brushing Erwin's index finger as well before his lips close around both of them. Erwin shudders with it, remembering too well how Levi gave a different part of his body a similar kind of attention just seconds before and he moves his fingers carefully, brushing the insides of Levi's mouth. It's hot and wet and Erwin really wants to draw the unfamiliar sensation out, but Levi is already pulling off again, dragging Erwin's arm down. Erwin catches the hint, though he's reluctant to bring his fingers to Levi's ass, knowing very well a bit of spit is not nearly enough to slick him up properly.

"Come on," Levi huffs when Erwin doesn't quite move, so Erwin obliges, figures he can at least tease a little. Levi sits perfectly on his lap for Erwin to bring those two fingers between the cheeks of his ass. Finding Levi's muscle, Erwin is surprised to feel it softer than usually when they start and suddenly curious, he presses his fingers against it, Levi moaning quietly when the fingers slip without further ado. Erwin stills with the surprising development, eyes snapping up to look at Levi, but he closed his eyes, hips moving to press against Erwin's hand and Erwin can't hold in the moan that builds up in his throat. Levi moans with him, something quiet, needy and Erwin wonders just how long Levi has been waiting for this.

It makes Erwin feel a little bad, but he doesn't have much time to concentrate on it because he has not only denied Levi this, but himself too and he can feel just how needy he is to feel the satisfying heat his fingers are currently wrapped up in around something entirely different.

It only takes a few more movements of his fingers before a third slips easily and Erwin can't quite deal with the though of Levi preparing himself, the heat in his body rising steadily and finally he pulls his fingers back only to grab Levi's waist, practically forcing him into position, though Levi moves right with him like he expected it, was waiting for it.

Together, they position Levi over Erwin's cock, the smaller man lowering his hips while Erwin holds his length, eyes fluttering when he feels Levi's heat against the tip. He moans when it slips, Levi hissing, shaking a little while he demands Erwin's lips for a kiss. It's nothing but messy, both of them way too concentrated on what's going on in Erwin's lap. Just when Erwin eases his hand off his own cock to give Levi more room, Levi just drops, forcing Erwin's entire length into his body with one quick movement. He moans, gripping Erwin's shoulders hard when Erwin breaks the kiss to let out a startled gasp, not sure where to hold Levi now. And Levi doesn't give him a second to even get used to that tight heat, hips moving up to slam back down. It forces a very lewd noise out of Erwin and his head lolls back when Levi keeps repeating the harsh movement, moaning, cursing a little with his hands still tight on Erwin's shoulder.

"Fuck Levi," Erwin finally gasps out, grabbing Levi's hips to steady him as well as try to prevent him from moving so quickly. " _Slow down_."

"Fuck you," Levi spits back almost immediately, sounding breathless which doesn't seem to bother him at all. He keeps moving, not giving in to Erwin's grip, only circling his hips to ease it a little and Erwin can't quite figure out what to do now. It feels amazing, he has to admit and Erwin's body feels just as eager for release as Levi's seems to, yet, at the same time, Erwin doesn't want it to be over so quickly. It's already a shame that he didn't get to take Levi apart slowly, loom over him to make him want what he's taking on his own now already. It's his own fault, Erwin knows, but that doesn't make it any less of a pity.

"Levi," he tries again, but the man doesn't listen. Erwin could swear, he's moving even faster now and Erwin is sure if he keeps that up, it won't be long till he's ready to blow. Levi seems particularly turned on as well, panting loud with his lips parted, eyes glazed over of with heat. It makes Erwin feel needy, for more as much as to satisfy Levi, but finally, he manages to win over his body that just wants to bend under that maddening pleasure.

"Slow down!" Erwin says again, voice still breathy with pleasure but firmer than before and because it's the first thing Erwin can think of doing, he eases one hand off Levi's waist just swat it down on Levi's ass.

Levi's reaction is incredible. He actually yelps, something Erwin doesn't hear very often, his insides clenching to the point where it almost aches around Erwin's cock and then his death-grip on Erwin's shoulders slip and Levi collapses against Erwin. He's shaking now, insides twitching, but his hips don't move and Erwin squeezes the firm flesh under his palm.

"Do you like that?" he murmurs, lips close to Levi's ear now, but the only reaction he gets is Levi shuddering, gasping. It sounds like a yes to Erwin and he moves his hips up to move inside Levi, bringing both hands to his ass to squeeze.

"I told you to slow down, not stop moving."

Erwin moves his hand up with the words only to give another smack to Levi's ass, the smaller man shuddering, cursing when his insides squeeze Erwin's cock deliciously.

" _Fuck Erwin_."

His voice is a pitch higher than usual and Erwin takes it as a sign that he's really enjoying it. Otherwise, Levi would've hit him already for sure, so Erwin starts moving his hips, kneading Levi's cheeks.

"Do you want more?"

Levi's head drops into the crook of Erwin's neck and he mumbles a few curses, but slowly starts moving his hips against Erwin's thrust, slower now, careful.

" _Yes._ "

The word is just a whisper, Levi's whole body hot, shuddering with it, but it's enough for Erwin. He delivers another smack to Levi's ass, a little harder this time and Levi gasps and moans, arms curling around Erwin's shoulders like he wants to hold himself up there. Erwin moans back encouragingly and while Levi starts moving a little faster again, the both of them finding a perfect rhythm, Erwin brings his hands down onto Levi's ass over and over again. Levi curses, but encourages Erwin for more, so Erwin gives it to him. He feels every little reaction of Levi's body, feels how he gets hotter, how he squeezes around him so deliciously with every swat and Erwin can't believe how good it feels.

Levi is more open with his moans now, his hot breath somewhere close to Erwin's ear and Erwin feels like he's just shuddering the whole time, his cock aching for release when he doesn't want it to end yet. His hand start moving faster to cover Levi's ass with smacks that increase in power when Levi begs for it and then they're back where they started, Levi fucking himself on Erwin's cock, only, now Erwin is moving with him, giving Levi something he never thought he'd want.

With another hard slap that lands right on Levi's right cheek, Levi cries out, insides clenching and squeezing and Erwin feels the wetness of his orgasm on his abdomen where Levi opened his shirt. Levi tries to keep moving, but doesn't seem to really manage and he's so tight Erwin has the weird worry he might get stuck, but in the end it only makes him come. He groans, squeezing Levi's ass when he releases deep inside that twitching heat, Levi only gasping and shuddering till they're both through.

While Erwin tries to catch his breath, he at least helps to lift Levi from his cock, doesn't even care that his own cum stains his trousers when Levi just collapses against him again, almost wheezing when he rubs his face into the crook of Erwin's neck. He's still hot, a little wet with sweat and Erwin rubs a soothing pattern over his cheeks, feeling the skin even hotter where he hit.

"Are you okay Levi?" he asks, suddenly a little worried it might've hurt too much after all, but Levi wipes those doubts away in an instant. He laughs, quietly, almost dreamy and it's something Erwin only has the pleasure to experience quite rarely. Levi laughing, is even rarer than his smile and then he presses a wet kiss to Erwin's neck, staying right where he is.

"Fuck yeah," he adds, huffing the words and Erwin smiles, holding Levi a little closer.

"We should do this more often."

Erwin chuckles the words, still brushing Levi's ass softly and Levi pushes himself away from Erwin, though only enough to look at him. He looks very soft now, a little exhausted, fucked through to be blunt and Erwin smiles when Levi cups his face. He doesn't exactly reply to what Erwin said, but the kiss he plants on Erwin's lips is enough for him to know that, yes, Levi definitely wants to do this again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry okay hahaha I tried so hard! I LOVE spanking!!!! But I just couldn't really write it so I kinda cheated. I know it sounds like there will be more BUT THERE MOST LIKELY WON'T! I'm sorry, I really wish I could write amazing filthy spanking because I love but well *shrugs* (hopefully I can move on with the challenge now haha)  
> Also, just to mention it, it's so hot I think I'm gonna melt and I wrote this during the hotness over the last week that made my brain feel all mushy so excuse me if there are mistakes xD  
> Okay now, who wants to buy me ice-cream?  
> You can check out the challenge on my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com/post/113144386243/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-kink-edition) as always *throws confetti*


End file.
